the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ravyn Imyan
Ravyn Imyan, é um ladrão Dunmer, que era um assassino do Morag Tong, que se uni ao Grêmio dos Ladrões, quando pelo menos três missões de influência forem completas. História Se perguntado de onde ele veio, Ravyn diz que Morrowind é seu lar. Ele também diz que era membro do Morag Tong, um infame, grêmio de assassinos políticos. Quando comparado com a Irmandade Sombria, ele diz que o Tong e a Irmandade são rivais ferozes, trabalhando sob a justiça e nas sombras, respectivamente. Ravyn conta que após a castastrófica erupção da Montanha Vermelha, o Morag Tong foi dissolvido, embora ele diz que os membros juraram um dia se reunirem, mas ele expressas suas dúvidas sobre o assunto. Se perguntado por que ele não se uniu à Irmandade Sombria, Imyan avisa que se eles descobrirem sua identidade, o matariam e todos que se associarem a ele. O jogador promete manter segredo sobre a identidade de Ramyn. Itinerário Mesmo não sendo mais um assassino, Ravyn gosta de manter suas habilidades afinadas. Ele pratica arquearia das 18h até 22h na Cisterna e de 22h até 2h na sala de treinamento. Ele vaga pela Cisterna por duas horas antes de dormir entre 4h e 8h na cama próxima onde fica a estátua de Nocturnal. Ele passará o resto do dia passeando e conversando com seus companheiros de grêmio, fazendo um intervalo de duas horas para o almoço às 14h. Equipamento * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza sem mangas) * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza) * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza) * Adaga nivelada (pelo menos de qualidade Elfica) * Arco de Caça * Gazuas x2 * 27 moedas Citações When first met, he'll greet you with: "Sei não, você não parece muito impressionante para mim. Quer dizer, você não é o Raposa Cinzenta, mas deve estar fazendo algo certo". After that he'll be quite abrasive: "Estou ocupado, é importante?", "Are you bothering me for a reason?", or "Oh, this should be good." When you stop talking to him, he'll remark: "Finally. Now I can get back to work." or "Don't hurry back, I won't be waiting." Once you've become Guild Master, he'll temper down: "I promise to live up to your expectations." If you ask him where he's from he'll immediately tell you about his past: "Morrowind of course. Any Dunmer worth their weight in ash would tell you the same. I used to be a member of the Morang ''sic''Tong." If you inquire about it he'll say: "We were an assassins guild that was sanctioned by the Empire to provide public as well as private executions. We did this in the name of Mephala, whom I used to quite fervently worship." If you point out that it sounds like the Dark Brotherhood, he'll cut you off immediately: "No. In fact, the Tong were quite the bitter rivals with the Dark Brotherhood. Where they operate within the shadows, we operated on the side of justice." If you ask him why he left, he'll explain: "I didn't have a choice. When the Red Mountain erupted in Morrowind, the Tong fled... spread to the nine winds. We made a pact that one day, we might reunite... but I believe that day is long in coming." If you ask him why he didn't join the Brotherhood he'll snap: "Have you taken leave of your senses? If the Dark Brotherhood discovered I had been a Morang Tong, they would come after me with a vengeance. Better to stay out of sight and ply my trade with the Thieves Guild than risk a contract on my head." If you reassure him his secret is safe with you he'll warn you: "I should hope so. The Dark Brotherhood is also known to place contracts on those who associate with the Morang ''sic ''Tong as well. So, unless you wish a visit from one of their own, I'd suggest you follow your own advice and keep your mouth shut." When you arrive accompanied by Karliah, he'll seethe: "Vex is ready to tear you apart. I hope you have a good excuse for bringing Karliah here." Once you've cleared her name, however, he'll be enraged: "Punishment's too good for Mercer Frey. The only penalty for his betrayal is death." If you get kicked out, he'll refuse to speak with you: "I may be new around here, but at least I know how to follow the rules." Curiosidades * Ravyn Imyan aparece quando o Grêmio dos Ladrões crescer bestante. * Ele se refere aos seus antigos empregadores com "Morang Tong". Esse erro aparece tanto na pronuncia do nome, quanto na legenda. * Ravyn menciona que a Irmandade Sobria colocaria uma recompensa por sua cabeça se eles o virem, mas mesmo que o jogador seja o líder da Irmandade Sombria, isso ainda é impossível. O jogador ainda promete manter seu passado como um segredo. * Como ele foi uma testemunha da erupção da Montanha Vermelha em 4E 5, é fácil deduzir que ele tem pelo menos 200 anos de idade. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimCategoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Dunmer Categoria:Dunmer